sakura_caroline_mizukifandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon
'''Pokémon '''are creatures from Nintendo and The Pokémon Company, developed by Game Freak. History and games info Pokémon is a famous anime franchise and very popular in Japan, the USA and Europe. It's mascot Pikachu makes everything better since it's release year 1996. 1st Generation (color generation) - 1995-1999 1996, the first games Pokémon Green (Poketto Monsuta Midori) and Pokémon Red (Poketto Monsuta Aka) came out (out from japan, it were Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue) and a special game, Pokémon Yellow (Pokémon Special Pikachu Edition) and play in Kanto. After that, 1997 came the Pokémon anime. And then the Pokémon Trading Card game. The player is only Red and starts with Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle in Pallet Town. The remakes were released in 2005. The rival is the champion and it's Blue. Full article: ☀http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_I 2nd Generation (metal generation) - 1999-2003 1999-2001 came the second generation of Pokémon and plays in Johto, two years after Kanto's events. The games were Pokémon Gold and Silver. Their special edition is Pokémon Crystal. The legendary Pokémon are Ho-oh and Lugia and the small legendary one is Celebi. The both players are Ethan and Kris, in HeartGold, Lyra replaces Kris. The starters are Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile and the game starts in New Bark Town. The rival is Silver and the champ is Lance. The anime's season were 1 and 2 and the first movie. Full article: ☀http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_II 3rd Generation (advance generation) - 2003-2007 The 3rd gen plays in Hoenn and has the both main games Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, with a 2005 special game Pokémon Emerald. In 2005, the remakes of the first games were released, Pokémon FireRed and FireGreen. The players are Brandon and May. The starters are Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip and starts in Littleroot City. The rival is the player's opponent and the champ is Steven Stone in Ruby/Sapphire, Wallace in Emerald. The remakes of Ruby and Sapphire came out late 2014. The anime's seasons were 6-9 and the movies 6-9. Full article: ☀http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_III 4th Generation - 2007-2011 In 2007, the 4th gen came out. The main games are Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, and their special game is Pokémon Platinum. The anime's seasons are 10-13, like the movies 10-13. The players are Lucas and Dawn, the rival is Barry and the starters are Turtwig, Chimchar and Pliplup, starting in Twinleaf Town. The champ is Cynthia. Full article: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Generation_IV Trivia * Red appears as the strongest trainer in Pokémon Gold and Silver and their Remakes Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Pokémon Yellow is the only game where the player can only choose Pikachu as a starter. And it's the first time in the Pokémon franchise where the player doesn't get the three regular starters in a choice. * The rival from the second generation's called Silver, like the game and it's remake. * The second generation is the first generation who the player can choose the female trainer. * In Germany exists a 3rd gen Pokémon hack called Pokémon FeuerGrün (Pokémon FireGreen). This game contains mature content like sexual things, nudity, rude words and blood.